One Night in Oracle
by thejeloy
Summary: "Jadi, pacarku yang agak polos, kau lebih suka Oreo atau Oracle?" Kim Mingyu, bertanya pada Jeon Wonwoo.
1. chapter 1

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo ; SemiCanon!AU ; (slap me) ; 1S ; Boys Love ; Enjoy!

*

ONE NIGHT IN ORACLE

*

Wonwoo berjalan menuju dormnya dengan telinga tersumbat earphone yang mengalunkan musik-musik jazz Italia. Samsung putihnya sesekali berkedip menampilkan gambar baterai berwarna merah. Laki-laki itu memang gila, sudah tau handphone-nya lowbat tapi ia terus memutar musik disana.

Sampai di depan pintu, ia menekan password dan membuka pintu besi itu. Telinganya masih tersumpal earphone dan volume musiknya lumayan keras, jadi ia tak mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam dormnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Mingyu? Kau sudah pulang ternyata." Wonwoo bertanya kepada pria tinggi di depannya. "Iya. Anak-anak lain pergi ke suatu tempat, Seungcheol menyuruhku untuk pulang dulu mengecek apakah dorm baik-baik saja. Kau tau sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia maksud." Mingyu menjawab sambil cemberut. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Seungcheol dengan 'mengecek dorm' adalah mengecek meja makan, sudah ada yang bisa dimakan atau tidak. Wonwoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Lalu, apa yang kau masak?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil mengisi daya handphone-nya. "Sup." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

Keduanya duduk di sofa marun depan teve. "Kenapa dorm sepi sekali?" Wonwoo memulai pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya bungkam, yah, walaupun suara jarum jam cukup meramaikan suasana dorm saat itu. "Lempar saja semua peralatan agar ramai." Mingyu menjawab sambil bermain-main dengan handphone putihnya. Wonwoo menoleh padanya dengan senyum mengerikan yang ia tunjukkan hanya kepada pria kesayangan di sampingnya ini. Lalu Mingyu menoleh padanya dengan wajah datar. "Kau berniat membantuku, Mr. Kim?" Senyum mengerikan itu masih terpajang di wajah tampan semi cantik milik Wonwoo. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya mendengus.

"Sebenarnya, semua orang pergi ke Oracle sejak 30 menit yang lalu," Mingyu kembali main handphone. "Aku agak malas kesana karena kau tidak ada, jadi aku mengiyakan perintah Seungcheol hyung untuk pulang ke dorm." Laki-laki tinggi itu melanjutkan. "Oracle?" Wonwoo memicingkan mata. Menatap Mingyu penuh keheranan, pasalnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar kata Oracle.

"Oracle. Mini Bar. Lantai paling atas di gedung ini. Baru dibuka seminggu yang lalu. Sa-ngat-ke-ren-!" Mingyu memberi penekanan pada dua kata di akhir perkataannya. Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti. "Oracle adalah tempat bersenang-senang paling keren yang pernah ada. Tempatnya memang tidak besar, hanya bisa menampung 150 orang saja. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk sana. Rata-rata pengunjung Oracle adalah artis papan atas yang penat dengan jadwal menumpuk bak pakaian kotor di kamar mandi, seperti para members." Mingyu mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi menghadap pria itu. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, ia mengerti. "Mau bergabung?" Bisik Mingyu di telinga kiri Wonwoo.

Laki-laki cantik itu sedikit mundur, wajah Mingyu yang hanya berjarak 3 senti –mungkin- dengan wajahnya membuat laki-laki itu mundur sedikit untuk meminimalkan detak jantungnya, walau sebenarnya itu percuma saja. Melihat senyum miring yang membuat jantungnya naik-turun. "Kau gila? Ini sudah setengah sebelas malam dan kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti itu? Aku tidak mau. Pergi saja sendiri." Wonwoo menggeleng dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berpaling muka dari Mingyu.

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan sensasi yang diberikan Oracle? Rasakan sensasi menyenangkannya setelah menari di lantai dansa Oracle yang panas." Darah dalam diri Wonwoo serasa berdesir mendengar kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir merah-muda-menggoda milik Mingyu. Laki-laki itu melihat wajah pacar di sampingnya itu. Pahatan yang tertangkap matanya, mata kecil yang tajam, hidung bangir, bibir merah muda yang sedang tersenyum miring, ditambah sentuhan penghias berupa rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Belum lagi tahi-lalat sensual di pipi kiri. Itu terlihat sangat seksi. Seksi. Sexy! Dan menjadi lebih sexy karena pahatan sempurna itu berada 5 senti (tadi ia sedikit mundur, dan ia merasa menyesal telah mundur) di depan matanya.

Pada akhirnya, Wonwoo menatap lurus pria itu, membuka mulutnya, menutupnya lagi, melihat wajah pria itu yang sekarang miring karena heran melihat Wonwoo dan –mungkin- terlalu lama menunggu jawaban laki-laki di depannya. Jeon Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas panjang memasang wajah pasrah. "Hanya sampai pukul satu dini hari." Finally, that's out! Senyum miring itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampan yang ingin sekali Wonwoo bawa pulang ke rumahnya di Changwon dan mengurungnya. Menit berikutnya tangannya sudah dalam genggaman Mingyu yang meyeretnya ke arah lift.

"Aku lebih suka Oreo daripada Oracle." Gumam Wonwoo ketika mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam lift. "Kau terlalu polos, Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu mencibir, "Walau aku tidak yakin kau sepolos itu." Lanjutnya. "Sudah tahu aku ini polos, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat tidak senonoh seperti itu?" Wonwoo melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. "Oracle bukan tempat tidak senonoh!" Mingyu membela dirinya sendiri. "Kau berkata seakan kau pernah pergi kesana, Mingyu" Giliran Wonwoo yang mencibir, melirik wajah Mingyu dari ujung matanya. "Aku pernah. Bersama Junhui, dua hari lalu." Wonwoo hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban pria di sampingnya.

"Sudah kuduga ini bukan kali pertama kau kesana."

Sekarang, disinilah mereka berdua. Di atas lantai dansa milik Oracle yang kata Mingyu panas. Definisi panas sepenuhnya benar, memang bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Lantai itu penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang menari kegirangan mendengar DJ memainkan beatmatching yang, Wonwoo akui, sangat ear-catching. Ia mendengar DJ itu benar-benar lihai dalam mempermainkan musiknya. Dimana setiap klimaks dari musik itu berhasil membuat 'sesuatu' dalam diri Wonwoo mendorongnya untuk bergabung dengan manusia-manusia itu untuk menari.

Mingyu menariknya menuju gerombolan pengunjung yang sudah tidak asing di mata dan pikiran Wonwoo. Itu adalah teman-temannya. Mereka adalah teman segrupnya. Mereka semua, fullteam, ada disini. Ya ampun, dia bahkan melihat Lee Chan sudah basah karena keringat berdiri di samping Joshua.

Soonyoung tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Wonwoo. "Apakah setan tampan ini yang menyeretmu kemari?" Laki-laki sipit itu bertanya. Entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa sangat lega mendapati teman-temanya tidak mabuk sekarang, entah untuk beberapa waktu kemudian.

Wonwoo mengangguk malas. "Dia ahlinya menghasut orang-orang dengan bisikan panasnya." Seungkwan menambahi, langsung dihadiahi pukulan yang tidak main-main dari Mingyu di lengannya. Hadiah yang sangat berkesan.

"Well, what's next?" Hansol bertanya. "Of course. Dancing until dawn." Jeonghan menjawab. Sedetik kemudian anak-anak itu tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang menari dan larut di dalamnya meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tercengang.

"So, kita juga harusnya bergabung, kan?" Mingyu sedikit berteriak ketika berbicara dengan Wonwoo, jika tidak laki-laki cantik itu tidak akan mendengarnya karena suara musik disini sangat keras. Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, dan pandanganya tepat pada manik mata Mingyu.

Setan tampan itu menyeretnya tenggelam dan larut dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari. Lagi-lagi, DJ itu memberi beat yang sangat luar biasa, membuat Wonwoo gemas, telinganya ketagihan dengan musik-musik ini. Persetan dengan jazz Italia yang belum satu jam lalu ia dengar. Persetan dengan musik mellow.

Di sampingnya masih ada Mingyu, melompat sesuai ritme, kadang menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum. Lihat gigi taringnya yang masih mencolok di tempat minim pencahayaan seperti ini. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum, apalagi ketika pinggangnya di raih untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Mingyu.

Mereka dekat sekali saat itu, tangan Mingyu masih meraih pinggangnya. Wonwoo sendiri mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dada Mingyu. Mingyu masih memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang terkejut. Agaknya, kekasihnya yang manis itu, tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Tempat umum, ramai, dan mereka dalam posisi sedekat ini. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak biasa. Tapi, Mingyu malah menciumnya.

Mingyu hanya menciumnya, tidak melumat, atau menghisap, atau bahkian melahap. Tapi yang Mingyu rasakan adalah tubuh Wonwoo yang masih ia rengkuh itu menegang. Mungkin Wonwoo terkejut. Terkejut karena pacarnya menciumnya di tempat umum. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Wonwoo, berusaha membuat laki-laki itu rileks.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka ketika laki-laki di depannya ini membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Jadi, pacarku yang agak polos, kau lebih suka Oreo atau Oracle?" Mingyu bertanya ketika ia dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan. Wonwoo mendengus, menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin di sofa, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Ayo jawab!" Mingyu mendesak, mencolek lengan Wonwoo, membuat si lawan bicara menoleh padanya. "Aku tetap suka Oreo!" Mingyu mendengus mendengar jawaban pacarnya. "Bagaimana dengan Oracle plus Kim Mingyu?" Pria yang kulitnya tan itu mendekat ke wajah Wonwoo untuk mendapati kekasihnya mendengus, sambil tersenyum malu dan merona.

"Aku lupa, kau bilang, kita disini sampai jam berapa?" Mingyu berteriak lagi, bicara dengan Wonwoo yang kini masih menari di lantai dansa Oracle yang panas. "Satu dini hari." Wonwoo ikut-ikutan berteriak. Ya ampun, Oracle punya soundsystem super mahal yang dapat meledakkan gendang telingamu. Serius!

"Tapi sekarang jam setengah tiga," Mingyu berbisik di telinga Wonwoo, kemudian laki-laki itu menoleh dengan alis tertaut, menatap Mingyu heran. Dilihatnya Mingyu tersenyum miring lagi, dan gigi taring itu mencuat lagi.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Mingyu berjuta-juta kali lebih tampan berada di tempat sepanas ini! -jww

"Jadi, kau mau pulang, atau—"

Ucapan Mingyu terpotong karena Wonwoo langsung meraih lehernya dan mencium bibir Mingyu yang terus terusan bicara itu. Menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa, mengacak-acak rambut belakang Mingyu, dan sama-sekali tak merasa kerepotan walau harus berjinjit.

"Persetan dengan jam satu dini hari, Mingyu. Aku tidak peduli."

kkeut!

So, ini tuh garapan lama, kira-kira aku masih smp, dan sekarang aku masuk kuliah lmao xD. Oracle itu, nama database kalau kalian gugling, dan jadi nama bar juga di karya milik Éclair Delange, yang judulnya Beat Maker.

Sekaligus, inituh sebenarnya berkas percobaan. Hehehew.


	2. ya ini :(

so, ini tuh percobaan. aku publish lewat app di hape, dan itu ribet banget. publish lewat laptop aja udah ribet, pub lewat hape lebih membingungkan. tapi, karena laptopku ada masalah, makanya aku belajar publish lewat hape, biar terbiasa. eaa. soalnya selama ini aku udah nyaman sama laptop. emang ya, cari yang nyaman itu susah, /ga. dan hasilnya, liat sana, semua italic ku ga ke detect, sekat sekatnya juga ga muncul, hemeh sebel deh. doakan ya laptop ku cepet waras, jadi aku bisa publish lewat laptop lagi. atau kalau kalian mau berbaik hati mentorin aku cara publish lewat app hape, boleh dm aku wkwk. pokoknya ini tuh percobaan aja. dan percobaan ini ga sukses :"(

bye.


End file.
